The Core is composed of a Core Director (Dr. Ren Sun), a Scientific Coordinator (Dr. Hongyu Deng), a Financial Coordinator (Mei-Qian Guan) and an Administrative Coordinator (TBN). More importantly, the Core is directed by the Advisory Committee and the Executive Committee. One main mission of the Core is to ensure the leadership functions of the Advisory Committee and the Executive Committee. Advisory Committee The Advisory Committee determines the research directions and experimental goals. The Advisory Committee will review and evaluate the progress of the Program and make suggestions or criticisms about research strategies and progress. The Committee will review research progress reports/presentations and can request additional information if needed. The Advisory Committee's report will be submitted to the NIDCR program officer. Thus, the Advisory Committee plays a critical role in the Program. We are fortunate that a group of outstanding investigators with different expertise and experience are willing to serve on the Advisory Committee, which will enhance our ability to successfully accomplish the projects. They are at different stages of their careers with diverse perspectives, which will be most beneficial to the Program. Here we introduce the qualification and expertise of each committee member.